Why The Fluff Sesshomaru?
by yami rebecca
Summary: why does Sesshomaru carry that fluff with him? Well here's our answer...(it is extreemly retarded)


This is a story me and my friend made up. We were at my house playing with hamtaro figures and I have a picture of almost all the people from inuyasha on my wall and we were discussing reasons why Sesshomaru carried around a piece of fluff so we decided to make a story about it! : P this will probably be one-shot but if i get any sudden insperation then there'll be more.  
  
The Fluffrag  
  
Once upon a time, in a world full of demons and insanitee, there was a little boy name Sesshomaru. He always lacked self-confidence, and had paranoid problems. But one day, a giant piece of fluff (supposedly a blanket) fell out of the sky, and landed on Sesshomaru's head. He cried with joy and snuggled the blanket to his cheek. He felt more confident in himself and happier. "I can do anything!" He cried. He carried the wad of fluff (or blanket) every where with him for many years. When he grew up and saw his little bro. Inu Yasha. His little brother poked fun at him. "Haha! What a great brotherly role model you are! Carrying a blanket as an adult!" He laughed. "Wimp!" Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the blanket. (A/n so we don't have to keep writing "the blanket" we are going to call it fluffrag) So Inuyasha grabbed "Fluffrag" (what a retarded name) From Sesshomaru and twirled it in the air like a lasso. "I got your fluffrag!!!" Inuyasha teased. "Give it back you fluffrag thief!" Sesshomaru cried. Sesshomaru sat down in a corner and started to cry. Without his fluffrag, all his self-esteem was drained. He needed the blanket for moral support. (And this is why we have Career And Personal Planning in school, so we don't need to carry around fluffrags for support and self esteem) "B-But it was m-mine! I need it for moral support!" Whined Sesshomaru. Inuyasha holds the blanket high up in the air. "Ha! You big baby! You don't need this retarded piece of - hey! This actually does feel nice on the hands!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He begins to cuddle and snuggle with it. "Aaaww. It's so furry!" ^_^ "Furry and Fuzzy, like a little animal!" He added. "He's lost it!" Kagome said. "It does look nice and cuddly!" Shippo said hopefully. Inuyasha's lying on the ground, snuggling with the fluffrag and sucking his thumb. "Aww! Look at the kawaii little baby!" Naraku exclaimed. "He-he...HE STOLE MY FLUFFRAG!!!! HE'S GONNA PAY!!!!!" Sesshomaru found his confidence returning, even without the fluffrag! He knew his fluffrag was in trouble! It was depending on him to save it from his evil know it all brothers' evil clutches! " none takes my fluffrag!" Sesshomaru screamed. He grabbed hold of the fluffrag and began to pull. Nut Inu yahsa was still holding on to it. "It's mine now!" Inu Yasha cried. "No! It fell out of the sky when I was a little boy! It chose me to be it's rightful owner!" Sesshomaru cried. "Besides, you've already got the Tetsiega!" (The sword that inu yasha has, because we can't spell X_x;) "Fine! Take the dumb sword! It's not cuddly like the fluffrag!" Inu Yasha said to Sesshomaru. They tug on the blanket so hard, that it rips in half. Tears start to weld up in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Y-You BROKE IT!!!" He starts crying. "Well, if you didn't tug on it like a 3 year old, then it would still be in one piece, now wouldn't it!?" Inu yasha said angrily. But wait! I forgot! You ARE a 3 year old!" He added. "No I'm not! I'm a big boy now! I don't wear diapers anymore! Nor do I suck my thumb!" Sesshomaru told Inu Yasha. "You know, you attacked me without the fluffrag! So maybe you aren't a baby!" Inu Yasha told Sesshomaru. "You're right! I attacked you WITHOUT the fluffrag!!! I am a big boy!" Sesshomaru cried happily. "See? Wha'd I tell ya?! I took it away and snuggled with it, so you'd gain confidence in yourself without the fluffrag!" Inu Yasha told Sesshomaru. "What a nice brotherly thing to do!" Miroku said. " Thanks!" Sesshomaru said. "I won't need the fluffrag anymore!" Sesshomaru added, but inu Yasha was gone. Inu Yasha was crouched behind a rock, snuggling with the fluffrag and sucking his thumb. "What a sucker! It's all mine! My precious!" (imitate of golem from LotR) Everyone looks behind the rock. Inuyasha hides the fluffrag behind his back and laughs nervously. "I'm not doing anything! I'm.....just....picking my nose!!" Everyone *falls anime style*  
  
THE END  
  
now all that's left is Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
